


Every Night In My Dreams

by JesseyJamez_ShadowHunter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dreams, Hurt, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseyJamez_ShadowHunter/pseuds/JesseyJamez_ShadowHunter
Summary: Every night Magnus gets to feel the warmth of his husband beside him. Every morning he wakes up to the cold, bitter truth.Today, is especially bitter sweet.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Every Night In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> So, this is a bit different from what I usually write. I'm not big into heavy angst, however we were given a prompt this week on the Hunters Mood Discord Server that inspired this ficlet. 
> 
> Basically, every week on discord server we are given a word, a prompt, and we are tasked to write a ficlet that is 500 words or less based on that prompt. 
> 
> This weeks prompt: Dream

It had been a very long time since Magnus had been able to just lay in bed with Alec. The two men wrapped lovingly in gold silk sheets, bathed in the warmth of mid-morning sun. Magnus didn’t want to think about all the time that had passed, not when Alec was so warm, so real, so comfortable.    
  
Magnus reached out and ran his hand through Alec’s raven hair. Alec turned to look up at Magnus, locking eyes with him. Alec’s face broke into a wide smile, a look of fondness behind his eyes. Magnus couldn’t resist leaning down to capture the younger man's lips with his own in a gentle kiss.    
  
A few moments passed before Magnus broke the kiss. Smiling contentedly, he nuzzled into Alec’s neck, breathing in his Shadowhunter. He sighed happily as he gazed upon the bold lines of Alec’s deflect rune. Everything felt  _ right _ . 

Magnus was vaguely aware of the ticking of the clock on their bedside table. A painful reminder that eventually he would need to get up out of bed and face the world. For now though, Magnus was more than happy to forget all about that. Instead, he chose to press soft kisses along Alec’s slightly stubbled jawline, relishing the prickle of it against his own skin. 

It felt so domestic, so familiar, so calming to just lay in bed with Alec like this. Magnus lost track of time, unsure of how long they had been laying there for. Rudely, the clock decided now was the time to continue it’s infernal ticking, more incessantly this time.    
  
Magnus found himself desperately trying to come up with some way to convince Alec to stay in bed with him, even if just for the day.  _ Just one more day. _

The ticking of the clock grew louder still. More insistent. Making its home in Magnus’ brain. Permeating every thought.    
  
Tick,

Tick,

Tick,   
  
Magnus woke up with a start. The room was dark and cold, the sun no longer bleaching through the curtains. He immediately sensed the empty space beside him where Alec had been, where he _should_ be. He called out for his husband tentatively. All he got in return was the echo of his own voice and he felt a heartbreakingly familiar empty void settle into his chest. 

Magnus pinched his wedding band between two fingers and twirled it around in a desperate attempt to turn back time. His heart sank as he began to sob.    
  
Countless tears had been shed since Alec’s death, as evidenced by the staining on his pillow. It was a wonder Magnus had any tears left to cry from all the restless nights.    
  
After a while, on nights like this when he woke up all he could muster was a dry sob. Today was special though. Today was the day they said ‘I do’. 

Today was to be their 50th ‘I do’, but neither Magnus nor Alec were going to be able to say it to one another.    



End file.
